


Pretty Boy

by dannydevito



Category: Sarazanmai
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 18:23:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18429605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannydevito/pseuds/dannydevito
Summary: Mabu fucks Reo. That's it.





	Pretty Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Literally just some quick smut I wrote in like 30 mins lmao. Fic title from a Don Broco song

A high pitched whine echoed throughout the room which caused Mabu to pull back from the quivering thigh he sucking wet kisses into.

“P-Please stop teasing me,” Reo panted, his voice breathless from exertion. “I-I can’t take much more. I’m ready”

“I’ll be the judge of that.” Mabu smirked, helping the blonde man to turn over, so he was lying on his stomach. The shorter policeman began trailing open mouthed kisses from Reo’s neck to ass, tasting the salt of sweat as he went, hands sliding down his sides, memorizing every curve and dip of toned muscle that hid beneath heated skin.

Mabu pulls back from the toned back, ignoring the small whine Reo let out, such a needy little thing, and searched for the half empty bottle of lube that was tossed somewhere on the bed. After grabbing the bottle and slicking his fingers up again, he stroked slippery fingers down the crack of Reo’s ass, sinking in easily.

Reo arched his back at the intrusion. “Fuck Mabu,” the taller male cried, his back arching into the touch. Mabu smirked, his dick twitch at the sight of his partner spread so openly before him and the tight warm heat clenching around his fingers. He made quick work of opening Reo up, already loosened up some bit from their _activities_  earlier that day. Mabu pressed his fingers down sharply to the spot where he knew Reo’s prostate hid, savouring the choked noise that escaped from his partners throat. “Please Mabu please fuck me,” the blonde cries, squirming on the bed, trying to get the paler mans fingers deeper inside him. “Please I feel so empty, I-I need yo-“ his babbling cut off to another high pitched whine when Mabu pressed his fingers to the same spot, reveling in how _tight_ the blonde clenched around him.

Deeming Reo prepared, Mabu pulled his fingers free and making quick work of slicking his own cock up before aligning himself up. It’s a sight Mabu will always appreciate. The curve of Reo’s spine, all that beautiful dark skin on display, the firm round ass cheeks framing his hard cock. It’s fucking hot.

Mabu pushes in, in one solid thrust, pressing his entire body against Reo’s. It’s Mabu’s  turn to groan at the velvety tightness that surrounds him, and he thrusts back and forth _hard_. He find his rythym quickly, every thrust drawing a moan from Reo. Mabu loves this, loves this feeling so much, the feeling of Reo surrounding him so completely, fucking into his tight but willing body.

Mabu reaches around to palm Reo’s cock, hot and heavy in his hand and leaking _so_  much. He’s close already. Mabu tightens his grip around his partners dick, jerking Reo off in time with his thrusts. Reo is outright crying now, writhing beneath Mabu, he was always so easy to get wound up.

“My pretty boy,” Mabu pants out, his breath hot against Reo’s sweat slick neck. “So good for me.” Mabu scraps his teeth against the warm skin beneath him, sucking hard, making sure there will be a mark there later.

That tips Reo over, undoes him, coming suddenly with a guttural cry, clenching hard around the cock still inside him, becoming almost like a vice like grip around him. Reo’s cock pulses in Mabu’s hand, warm cum dripping down his fingers. That spurs Mabu to quicken his pace, fucking hard and fast into the warm body below him, feeling his orgasm rising up inside him. He comes deep inside, groaning into the blonde man’s shoulder.

Mabu allows the aftershock of his orgasm to run throw him, pulling out slowly, taking perverse pleasure at the sight of his cum slowly leaking down toned thighs.  He slumps his body down beside the blonde man, pulling him into a comfortable embrace. They lay there boneless and satisfied, the cum and sweat cooling on their skin. Mabu can hear Reo’s soft snores next to him already and feels sleep tug at the edge of his mind, his vision becoming blurry, even with his glasses on. He lets out a quiet yawn, before taking his glasses off and pulling Reo closer, ready to settle in for a quick nap. They can clean up later.

**Author's Note:**

> do people wear glasses during sex??? asking for a friend lmao
> 
> anyway follow me on twit giornah


End file.
